Basil and Mrs. Brisby Comfort Minnie Mouse
After Minnie ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her violin and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby's house. Minnie knocked on the door and it opened. Basil and Mrs. Brisby looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Mrs. Brisby asked, looking concerned. Minnie sniffled and sobbed, "Mother, Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Basil nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Minnie said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Mrs. Brisby helped Minnie out of her pajamas and into her blue bow, blue dress, and yellow slippers, Minnie sat down on the couch and Basil handed her the blue handkerchief. Minnie blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Mrs. Brisby went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Basil added. Minnie began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Aladdin, grabbed my tail and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Mrs. Brisby gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Minnie shook her head and Basil said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Minnie continued her sob story, "Well, Aladdin kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my violin by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Aladdin and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Minnie finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Basil and Mrs. Brisby felt concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Minnie said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Basil and Mrs. Brisby hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, dear. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Mrs. Brisby said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Minnie felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Basil and Mrs. Brisby saw that Minnie was asleep on the couch. Mrs. Brisby took out the blanket from the closet and Basil placed a pillow on the couch as Mrs. Brisby placed the blanket on Minnie, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Mrs. Brisby said with a smile and gently kissed Minnie on her cheek. Then she and Basil went into the den for a talk, with Minnie sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship